1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to storage devices and operating methods of the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices include a device that stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory, particularly a nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
Nonvolatile memories include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
An error may occur in a storage device while accessing the storage device. Debugging is used to find out a cause of the error and solve the cause. Conventionally, debugging is performed by resetting a storage device and reproducing an environment where an error occurs in the storage device while connecting the storage device to a test device. When an error occurs in the storage device in the reproduced environment, internal variables of the storage device may be detected through the test device and the cause of the error may be found out.
However, in conventional debugging, it is difficult to equally reproduce an environment where an error occurs in a storage device. Moreover, an error may not occur in the storage device even when the error-occurrence environment is equally reproduced. Accordingly, there is a need for a debugging method which is capable of finding out a cause of an error that occurs in a storage device.